Force Seekers
by djpes
Summary: After Ezra has a vision, the crew of the Ghost decided to search for more Force Sensitive people. Can they find the help they need and can they finally defeat the one who has hounded them
1. Chapter 1

Kanan and Ezra were mediation on the ghost as it hovering in the sky Kanan opened his eyes and look at his padawan it had been a year since he had begun his training and he had grown in hight and in his connection to the force and he had gotten better with his lightsaber Kanan was brought out of his thoughts by Ezra voice

"Master can you stop looking at me it kind of creepy"said Ezra with a smirk not even opening his eyes which made Kanan roll his eyes

"Haha very funny but at his good you can feel when someone is watching you you are still needing to practice on it because force sensitive can subconsciously hid there force sensitive the only reason you could senses me was because of the student teacher bond"said Kanna with a smile,

"Yeah I'll master it in a week"said Ezra with a cocky smile

"I doubt it kid it takes a while to learn I think at a enough training for today"said Kanan earning a nod from his padawan and want in to the ghost when they got inside they saw the rest of the crew sitting around the table watching the news

"Hey what going on?"asked Ezra rising a eyebrow

"Nothing just watch some report say everything fine in the empire which is totally lies"said Sabine earning nods from the rest of the crew

"At least at traitor isn't on the holo news any more"said Zeb with a with a grumpy face

"Yeah Ezra and sabrina can you guys go and do something else the three of us have to talk in privet"said Hera Ezra was about to argue but a glare from Hera stopped him for such a caring person she could be quite intimidating so Ezra just rolled his eyes and left and want to his room to get some sleep but as he closed his eyes he was sent in to a vision

**Start of vision**

**Ezra and Kanan are walking down a pitch black hall and they slowly walked forward "Stay close to me " ordered Kanan in a gently voice**

**"Yes master"said Ezra as they walked through the a door to came face to face with the Inqustor **

**"Look who finally shows up lay down your weapons and I'll make your death quick and painless"said The Inqustor with a evil grin at sent shiver down Ezra back**

**"We will defeat you and your sith masters"said Kanan activating his lightsaber as Ezra did the same which made the Inqustor laugh **

**"Your to weak to defeat me"said the Inqustor with a laugh **

**"But were not"said a voice as three lightsabers activated next to Kanan **

**"Are we to late for the party"said another voice as three lightsaber activated next to Ezra he triedto get a good look at them but there faces were covered by there hoods and the Inqustor charged forward**

**End of of vision**

Ezra shoot up in his bed "Wow at was a weird vision bi better tell Kanan"thought Ezra getting out of bed meanwhile Hera Kanan and Zeb were talking around the holo table

"I think it time to fight the empire head on instead of sneaking around"said Zeb want to make the empire pay for what they did to his home planet

"Am not sure it could be dangerous"said Kanan with grim look

"I agree with Kanan but we do need to start to make bigger trouble for the Empire"said Hera Kanan was about to reply but stopped when Ezra walked in to the the room

"Ezra what is it?"asked Kanan when seeing the shocked face

"I had a vision"said Ezra which made the three other crew members face turn to worry

"What was it about?"asked Zeb

"Me and Kanan was about to fight the Inqustor when six other lightsaber joined in the fight some of them was the same colour as are ones but same were green then the vision cut off"said Ezra which shocked Kanan

"Maybe it a sign for us to finally start a rebellion and train more jedi"said Hera earning a nod from Zeb

"Am not sure if I could train more than one student"said Kanan with a unsure look

"Please Master you always tell me to trust the force and the force his telling to do this"said Ezra knowing he had his master there

"I guess we could try do you know what they looked like at all or were they are?" asked Kanan rising a eyebrow

"Well no but I could tell from there hight at they were around my age maybe a wee bit younger"said Ezra earning a snort from Zeb

"The force doesn't like making it easy for us"said Zeb earning glares from the two Jedi

"Ok I think I have something at can help with it Ezra sit down and mediation and focus on your vision"instructed Kanan Ezra nodded and sat on the floor "Now tell me what you see"said Kanan

"I can't see any faces but I can see a location it as waterfalls and open fields it Naboo"said Ezra opening his eyes

"Right Hera set course to Naboo"said Kanan

"On it"said Hera walking in to the cockpit and a couple of seconds later the ship jumped in to hyper drive

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost jumped out of hyber space over the blue and green planet known as Naboo there was a couple of star destroyers but the Gosht easily passed by them thanks to there clocking device they had installed on the ship Hera set the ship down in low orbit "So what the plan?"asked Hera spinning around in seat to face the rest of the crew

"Am not sure check Imperial com chatter we might bit something up at could help us"said Kanan earning a nod from Hera as she started sweeping through the channels in tell she found something

"Guys I found something there a lot of talk about a rebel in the capital"said Hera earning surprised look from the rest of the crew

"Wow who ever it is as some guts to attack Imperials by there self"said Zeb clearly impressed at some one was fight the empire by there selfs

"So do you think at are person could be force sensitive?"asked Ezra

"Maybe Hera land the ship just outside the capital"said Kanan Hera nodded and flow the ship near the capital and set down on a filed the crew out of the ship and in to the capital it was beautiful with huge house with light green roofs and the streets were full of people going about there daily life's the city was perfect if you didn't count the squads of stormtroopers petrol the city

"Ok how are we going to find the rebel there thousands of people here"said Sabine but before anyone could reply three shots were heard and three stormtroopers fell down dead making the rest open fire and out of a a crowd stepped out a gungan girl with light brown skin deep brown eyes wearing white shirt and black trousers and twin blaster pistols in her hand as she snot down stormtroopers

"Look like at answered your question"said Ezra as the crew joined in on the fight they watched the Gungan as they fought she doge the shots likecshe know were they were going to be it didn't take long for them to wipe out the squad of stormtroopers

"Quickly this way before reinforcements show up"said the girl leading the crew down an ally and into abandoned warehouse which

"Who are you?"asked Zeb rising a eyebrow

"My name is Thia rebel and professional bad ass now who are you guys"said Thia with a smile

"Were know as the ghost crew anyway how old are you"asked Hera with a kind smile

" Am fourteen years old"said Thia with a smirk

"By any chance you know what Jedi are?"asked Kanan with a rising eyebrow he could feel the force flowing through Thia

"Yes they could use the force the elders in my village tell stories about how brave they were"said Thia which shocked Kanan not a lot of people are age have hears of jedi

"Well I am a jedi and I can feel the force flow through you and I would like to train you"said Kanan

"Am a jedi?"asked Thia with a thoughtful look

"Yes you can be if you let me train you"said Kanan

"If it means am a bigger thorn in the Empire side but I do have requested before you start training me"said Thia earning nervous looks from the others

"What the request?"asked Ezra rising a eyebrow

"The empire is Planning on attacking my people's villages at are a above water"said Thia

"How is the empire planning on attacking?"asked Hera with a look of sympathy

"There going to send walkers my people's warriors should be handle them if there was only a few but there probably going to be tones of them"said Thia with a sad

"So you want us to take out the walkers"said Sabine with a smirk not at they could tell since she was still wearing her helmet

"Yes my Intel says at seven transports carrying the walkers are going arrive in a couple of hours so I was think if we could destroy the ships just as they land by destroying the landing pad"said Thia

"At would work let get to work then"said Kanan earning nods from hid crew Thia lead them to the landing pad at the transports were going to land they planted explosives around the landing pad and as soon as all transports landed they blow the landing up which sent pieces of ships and walkers flying all over but it still look pretty thanks to Sabine

"At was Awesome"said Thia with a huge smile

"Glad you liked it now do you want to be s Jedi?"Asked Kanan

"Yes I do"said Thia with a smile

"Good let get you back to are ship"said Kanan leading the way

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Once the crew arrived back at the ship Kanan decided to start training Thia by doing some simple force exercises he had learned when he was a youngling "Ok Thia time to start your training"said Kanan putting a hand on her shoulder

"Already"said Thia rising an eyebrow

"The sooner the better now copy me"said Kanan sitting down on the ground crossing his legs Thia did the same as her new master but she was unsure about what she was suppose to do

"What are we doing?"asked Thia

"We're mediation to feel the force around us and far way just let the force flow through you"said Kanan not opening his eyes Thia nodded and closed her eyes and suddenly she could feel the force flowing through her and could hear the noises of the city and the sound of the the animal's at lived in the swamps she quickly opened her eyes

"Wow at was amazing " said Thia with a huge grin

"Yes the force is amazing and with training you'll be able use the force to defend your self and others"said Kanan getting up off the ground and leading Thia over to a bunch of small rocks "Ok now try to lift those rocks using the force"said Kanan

"Ok"said Thia closing her eyes and out stretching her hand nothing happened at first but a eventually the rocks began to lift off the ground and get higher and higher

"Very good"said Kanan smiling

"Thanks"said Thia smiling just then Ezra come running out of the ghost and up to the other do Jedi

"Master I was mediation when I got a feeling were another force sensitive I believe at the person is on a world called Corellia"said Ezra with a excited look in his eyes

"Hmm Corellia is a core world it will be crawling with Imperials"said Kanan with a thoughtful look as he lead his two padawans back in to the ghost were the rest of the crew sitting around the holo table "Ezra says he sensed another force sensitive on Corellia"said Kanan

"You got to be crazy at world is crawling with stormtroopers"said Zeb earning a nod from Sabine

"Yeah and it not like we could land at any docking bays or hangers with out drawing attention to are selfs"said Sabine rising a eyebrow

"I think I got way around at there use to be a Jedi enclave on the planet we could land there"said Kanan

"At could work I'll go put the ship in to hyper drive"said Hera moving towards the cockpit and a couple of minutes later the ship jumped in to hyper space it didn't take them long to reach the planet they managed to avoid the massive star destroyers surrounding the planet and flow down to the planet it took them s while to find the enclave but they eventually did

"Me and Ezra will check it out first we will call you guys if it clear"said Kanan as he opened the door and forced jumped on to the landing pad the same time as Ezra who all ready had his hand on his lightsaber Kanan walked up to the door "Ezra need you to pick the lock"said Kanan

"Already on it master"said Ezra picking the lock a couple of seconds later the door slide open so both Jedi slowly walked through the door the enclave look in alright shape there was a few blaster marks on the walls the two Jedi slowly mace there way to the security station and hadn't ran in to any stormtroopers so they told the rest of the crew to join them once there Chooper want straight up to the holo table and plugged in to it

"Beep beep"said Chooper

"There a message play it"said Kanan earning him a few grumpy beeps from the droid but did as he was told and a second later a Mon Calamari jedi dressed in green robes appeared on the holo table and started to talk

"Hello my fellow Jedi there isn't much time to record this message so I must be quick the enclave is almost falling those who aren't being killed by clones are being killed by a new sith lord called Darth Vader he already killed three of the master's I advices you to go in to hiding"said The Mon Calamari jedi as a red lightsaber ignited behind him Hera quickly covered Erza and Thia eyes before they could see the jediggrt impaled by the lightsaber as the message cut off

"At Darth Vader a crowed stabbing someone in the back"said Zeb with a small growl

"I now bit back to the mission me Ezra and Hera will go find this force sensitive while you four stay here and guard the ship and see if you can find any training equipment"said Kanan

"At last we get the easy job for once"said Sabine with a smile as Kanan lead Ezra and Hera out of the room and to the enclave exit where they sneakily ran in the crowds of people just in cause there were stormtroopers walking around they spent the next half hour looking around the city but couldn't find any signs of anyone being force sensitive people

"How much longer do we have to keep walking around for?"asked Erza but before Kanan could reply a kid wearing a clock bumped into him and another kid wearing a clock bumped in to Hera too

"Sorry"said the two people as they walked away but as Kanan looked at his belt he saw at the bit were he keeps the credits was gone and also noticed at Hera blaster was gone

"Those kids pick pocketed us " shouted Kanan running after them Hera and Ezra quickly followed but once the kids saw at they were getting chased they started to run in tell they got to a two side streets were they spilt up

"We'll never catch both of them now"said Erza

"I have feeling if we catch we'll find the other"said Kanan as they followed the one at want down the right street and chased the kid down in tell it came up against a dead end

"Your trapped kid"said Erza with a smirk which made Hera glare at him she may not be a Jedi but even she could feel the fear coming off the kid

"Hey don't be sacred we won't hurt you we just want are stuff back"said Hera in a claiming voice which seemed to relax the kid a wee bit

"I only have your blaster my sister as your credits"said the kid passing Hera her blaster

"At ok can you remove your hood so we can see you?"asked Hera the kid nodded and removed his hood he was scrawny and had bright blue eyes and light brown hair at was cut short he look like he was thirteen years old

"What your name?"asked Erza

"Jaden Kila "said Jaden with a unsure look if to trust them or not

"Do you mind taking us to were your sister is?"asked Hera in a gently voice

"I guess follow me"said Jaden walking forward past them Hera want to follow him but Kanan and Ezra stopped

"Do you senses the force in him too?"asked Ezra

"Yes but there something else there like he contacted to something or someone"said Kanan as they caught up with Hera and Jaden they walked through the city in tell they reached the industrial sector and to a old half destroyed warehouse

"This is were you live.?"asked Hera

"Yep"said Jaden walking up to a old rusty door and knocked on it "Kacia let me in"said Jaden a second later the door slide open to reveal a girl with blue eyes and and light brown hair at want down to her shoulders she looked around thirteen years old her and Jaden were obviously twins when she spot Hera Kanan and Ezra she quick grabbed Jaden and pulled him behind her

"Who are you"asked Kacia standing protectively in front of her brother

"Were there to get back the credits you stole from us"said Ezra rising his eyebrow he could feel the force flowing through both Kacia and Jaden

"Fine there"said Kacia handing over the bag of credits

"And there something we need to talk to you about"said Kanan

"What about"asked Jaden with a confused look on his face

"Do you know what Jedi?"asked Kanan earning him confused look from the two kids so he continued to talk Jedi use to protect the galaxy before the empire and we could use the force watch is"said Kanan using the force to lift the bag of credits

"Wow at was amazing " said Jaden and Kacia with a amazed look

"Yes it is and you two both can do this two with some training"said Kanan with a serious look on his face

"So we could become jedi too?"asked Kacia earning a nod from Kanan

"Yes and you won't have to pick pocket people for money every again"said Hera with a kind smile

"Yeah ok let's be jedi"said Kacia earning a nod from her brother

"Ok let get you two back to are ship"said Kanan leading the group back to the enclave where the rest of the crew were waiting for them

"Hey who the kids?"asked Sabine

"There called Jaden and Kacia there the force sensitive we found"said Erza and want on to introduce the rest of the crew

"So what did you guys find?"asked Kanan

"We found some training sabers and training remotes"said Zeb pointing to two creates

"Good load them up we going back to start training the padawans " said Kanan with a smile as he walked towards the ghost

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

The ghost landed on the grass field of Lothal the crew along with the three teenagers exited the ship with Zeb pushing one of the creates at they took from the enclave"Why do i awlays have to the heavy lifting around here"said Zeb finally getting the create off ththe ramp

"Because you have massive hands"said Ezra with a smirk making the three other teenagers laugh and earning a growl from Zeb

"Enough you two i want to start training them"said Kanan with a serious look on his face then he turned to fave his three new padawans "Lightsabers are the weapon of the jedi we use them to defend those who can't defend there self's"said Kanan taking out his lightsaber and igniting it to show his students Erza and Zeb just rolled there eyes and want back in to the ship

"Wow amazing when do we get one?"asked Kacia with a excited look on her face

"Yes it isamazing and you guys won't be getting real lightsaber in tell your ready fof now you will be using training sabers"said Kanan walking over to the creat and pulling out three training sabers and passing one to each of them

"Press the button on the side to turn it on"said Kanan earning nods from the padawans they turned them on Kacia and Thia training sabers were bright blue while Jaden one was a light green colour

"Why is mine a different colour?"asked Jaden with a curious look on his face

"In the old days of the Republic the jedi order was numbered i the thousands and there were lotx of different coloured lightsabers but most there blue or green"explained Kanan

"You'll be learning how to deflected laser blots from the remotes"said Kanan taking three romotes out of the box and turning them on they slowly rose a few metres in the air "Now close your eyes"instructed Kanan

"How are we suppose to see the lasser blots?"asked Thia earning nods of agreement from the twins

"Let the force tell you were the lasser blots are going to be"said Kanan the three padawans nodded and closed there eyrs just as thd remotes fired all three of them manged block the blots after ten minutes Kanan decided it was a enough training for the lightsaber bit and decided to do some force training "Ok let do some force training"said Kanan turning off the remotes

"So what we doing now?"asked Kacia with a smirk

"Your going to try and do a force push it a basic skill at every jedi knows how to do"said Kanan

"So how are we suppose to do that?"asked Kacia with a raised eyebrow

"Reaxh in to the force and then push your hand out now you three each take a shot at trying to knock me down"said Kanan walking a few feet away from them

"Am going first"said Thia pushing her hand out she only managed to make Kanan step back a few feet the twins had the same result as Thia Kanan was about to say something when he saw Kacia and Jaden share a look a smirk spreed across there faces as they both out sterched there hands making Kanan fly two meters away making the three teenagers burst out laughing

"Ha ha very funny"said Kanan pulling himself off the ground

"Yeah at why we did it"said Kacia with a smirk just a Erza came running out of the ghost

"Kanan there some news on the holo you got to see"said Erza with a serious look on his face which was rare for the padawan

"Ok let go"said Kanan leading his padawans in to the ghost were the rest of the crew were sitting around the holo table which had a image of a teenage rodian with binders around his wrist and had two stormtroopers at each side of him "What this?"asked Kanan with a confused look

"Just listing to this"said Hera hitting the play button then the images started to move and the news reporter voice started

_" The Rodian Jerod Wesa as been arrested for hacking Imperial computers and is now beebeing held at the Imperial command centre"_ said The reporter Hera turned off the holo recording

"We need to help him"said Hera with a stern voice

"I agree he could have Intel that could help are cause"said Kanan earning nods from the others

"At might not be as easy as last time when I last met Zare Leonis he said at the only way to enter the command centre now is by access codes given to each stormtrooper and tie pilots"said Erza

"So lets just steal it from the stormtroopers"said Zeb with a smile

"A tie pilotd access code would be better i could land the ghost right in thd Imperial hanger"said Hera

"And i got the perfect place to do it there a cantina not far from here most of the forces go there when there off duty so probably be easier to steal the acracess codes if there drunk"said Sabine with a smirk

"I like at idea i think Ezra would be best for this part of the mission"said Kanan smiling at his most experienced padawan

"Am on it master I'll call you guys when I need picked up "said Erza as he left the table and want out the ship to head towards the cantina

Erza had only been hanging out side of the cantina when a drunk tie fighter pilot dressed in a full uniform came stumbling out ov the cantina singing some song "This is almost to easy"thought Erza with a smirk as he walked forward and bumped into the pilot

"Hey watch it kid"slurred The pilot walking away

"Sorry"said Erza with a smirk as he called for tje ghost to pick him when he got picked up he want back to the table to disdiscuss the next part of the plan

"Did you get the access codes?"asked Kanan

"Yep"said Erza passing the acess code over to Hera

"So what the next part of the plan?"asked Zeb rising his hairy eyebrows

"Already get it figured out we'll be landing in the hanger where me Hera Sabine and Zeb will keep the fighting in the hanger while Erza Kacia Jaden and Thia sneak past and free the rodian"said Kanan

"Yes but Erza and Thia you guys will have to look after the twins since they have no experience with wepons"added Hera pushing the twins a blaster each

"Ok let get going"said Erza earning nods from the rest of them

The ghost flow towards the Imperial command centre and as soon as they were in range they were asked for the access codes which Hera quickly gave it and they were aloud to land in the hanger as soon as the ramp want down Kanan and the crew rushed out catching the stormtroopers off guard

"All force's to the main hanger"said a stormtrooper before being shot in the chest

"Now your chance"said Kanan deflecting a blaster blot back in to the stormtrooper who fired it

"We're on it"said Erza leading the rest of the padawans through a side door and down a long hall wsy in tell they came two a bit were the hallway want in four different directions

"Great how are we going to figure out which way it is?"asked Kacia looking in all four directions

"Close your eyes and let the force tell you were the rodian is"said Erza closing his eyes the others did the same a second later Erza opened his eyes "He down this one"said Erza ponit down onevof the hallways just a bunch of stormtroopers came rushing down the hall the twins took cover while Erza ignited his lightsaber and Thia pulled out her two blasters

"Bet i can shoot more stormtroopers than you can with your lightsaber"said Thia with a smile as she shot down two stromtroopers

"Your so on"said Erza with a smirk as he deflected a blaster blot back in to a stormtrooper then dashed forward and slashed a stormtrooper a cross the chest and then cutting another arms off while Thia and Ezra were dealing with the stromtroopers they didn't notice a group of stromtroopers came down another hallway but Jaden did he jumped out of the place he was taking cover and used vwhat Kanan taught him sending a force push at the stromtroopers sending them flying down the hallway which Erza and Thia noticed and Finshd the stromtroopers

"Jaden that was so stupid you could have got shot"shouted Kacia looking her brother up down to make sure he was fine which made Jaden roll his eyes

"You two can fight about this later now came on"said Erza leading them down the hall where they came to the cells where they found the Rodian who had light green skin and dark eyes and Erza could senses at he was force sensitive "Jerod Wesa?'asked Erza

"Yes who are you"asked Jerod

"Were there to ressue you we'll explain the rest later "said Erza cutting off the binders with a lightsaber

"Your a jedi? "asked Jerod

"Yes now come on"said Erza leading them back to the hanger which was now full of dead stromtroopers

"Wow you guys don't mess about"said Thia as they entered the ship as soon as everyone ws a bored Hera took off with no Tie Fighters chasing her for a change

Good jog you guys"said Kanan wwith a smile

"Master Jerod ix force sensitive"said Erza

"I know i senses it too look Jerod"said Kanan but was cut off by Jerod

"Look i already know about Jedi from the stories my dad told me and yes i will be trained "said Jerod with a grin

"Well that was easy"said Kanan

"What information dix you get at made the Empire arrested you?"asked Thia with a curious look

I found a couple of people the empire keep eyes one of them at the ver top was someone called Ahsoka Tano"said Jerod

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I found a couple of people the empire keep eyes one of them at the ver top was someone called Ahsoka Tano"said Jerod which shocked both Kanan and Hera

"Who Ahsoka Tano?"asked Erza not understand why his master and Hera looked so shocked he could tell that his fellow padawans were thinking the samething

"Ahsoka Tano was a padawan learner during the clone wars she was one of the most powerful padawan of her time intell she was framed for attack on the jedi temple but was proofed innocent then left the order i don't know all the details but that what my master told me"said Kanan with a sigh

"I remember hearing about that on the holo news when I was a teenager"said Hera with a thoughtful look

"So are we going to go and get this Ahsoka Tano?"asked Zeb rising a hairy eyebrow

"No way it far to dangerous since the Empire are watching her"said Kanan with a serious look on his face he know his crew could handle there self's but wasn't sure how his new students would be able to hold up if it turned ugly

"Kanan if Ahsoka Tano as powerful as you said then she would be a great help with training the kids"said Hera earning protests yell of protests from the padawans that being called kids but One look from Hera quickly made them shut up

"I agree with Hera were going to need her help"said Erza

"For once actually agree with the kid"said Zeb with a smile and Sabine nodding in agreement

"Fine but if it a trap am blaming you guys Jerod did you get a location with the name as well?"asked Kanan turning to the rodian

"Yes the intel said that she was on planet called Shili and is living in a city called Corvala"said Jerod giving them all the information he had learned about Ahsoka Tano

"Alright the sooner we get going the sooner we'll be here"said Hera putting the ship in to hyper space

The Ghost jumped out of hyber space next to the blue and dark green planet known as Shili and quickly flow down to the planet where they landed in a space port since the jungles around the city were to thick to land it there "So where are we going to start looking for Ahsoka Tano?"asked Sabine putting on her helmet

"Well the intel said she was working that some garage in the center of the city"said Jerod with a smile

"That narrow it down that least"said Erza with a smirk

"Yeah Zeb you and the other padawans will Gaurd the ship while me Erza Sabine go and find Ahsoka Tano"said Kanan earning a growl from Zeb

"Is it such a good idea to leave Zeb with a bunch of teenagers"said Hera rising a eyebrow with a worried look

"Probably not but if anything happens Zeb will will be able to protect them"said Kanan as they walked out of the space port and in to the city the city had small metal and had look of trees and other plants planted on almost every street,it didn't take them long to reach the centre of the city were people were going about there lives

"Ok so how are we going to find this garage?"asked Erza looking in all directions

"Let just ask someone"said Hera walking up to a elderly Togruta man who was sitting near a fountain"Excuses me sir are speeder broke down and we're looking for a garage can you tell us were the nearest garage is?"asked Hera

"Of course my dear there a garage just down the next street"said The Togruta man pointing to the street he was talking about "A young woman called Ahsoka runs it she the best machine on the whole planet she'll have your speeder up and running in no time"added The Togruta Man with a smile

"Thank you sir"said Hera with a smile as she walked away and lead her small group down the street that the old man had mention in tell they reached a small garage that looked like it was closed

"So what now?"asked Sabine

"We could try knocking"suggested Erza with a shrug

"It worth a try'said Kanan knocking on the door to the office of the garage a second later a female voice was heard telling them to wait a minute a full minute later the door opened to reveal a Togruta woman in her thirties and had head tails that reached just above her chest she also had light skin colour and had some white markings on her face Kanan recognised her straight away

"Are you Ahsoka Tano?"asked Kanan trying to hide his shock

"Yes how may I help you?"asked Ahsoka rising a eyebrow she could senses that Kanan and Ezra were force sensitive but kept quiet about that in tell she found out what they were wanting

"We need to talk to you in privet"said Hera earning nods from the others Ahsoka let them in to her office and took a seat behind the signing desk

"So what were you guys wanting to talk to me about?"asked Ahsoka

"Are there any spy devices hidden in the room?"asked Kanan not wanting to give a away any information in tell he was sure the empire wasn't listing

"Yeah sure hold on a second"said Ahsoka bending down under the desk and pulling a small device that was attached to the desk then she moved over to a vent and pulled open and removed another device "Imperial intelligence aren't really that intelligent"said Ahsoka with smirk as she crashed the devices

"Ok now that it safe we can talk i think you already aware at am a Jedi my name is Kanan am a leader of a group of people fighting against the empire the Twi'lek is are pilot are name is Hera the Mandaloring is Sabine she an artist and this is Erza he one of my padawans"said Kanan which seemed to shocked Ahsoka a wee bit

"You mean there more an one?"asked Ahsoka

"That what one of his padawans means"said Erza with a smirk which made Ahsoka smile since he reminder her of what she was like that his age

"Ok so what do you want from me?"asked Ahsoka

"We want you to join us in our fight for freedom"said Kanan

""I can't it would bring back to many mermemories from the clone wars"said Ahsoka with a sad look in her eyes Kanan was about to reply when Ezra interpreted him

"But you need to help us million of people are suffering from the empire we need you"said Erza with a hopefully look in his eyes

"Am still not sure"said Ahsoka with a unsure look on her face

"What about if you just help me train the padawans "suggested Kanan

"I guess that would be alright but i would have to run it passed my family first"said Ahsoka earning a shocked look from Kanan

"You have a family?"asked Kanan

"Yes"said Ahsoka rolling her eyes "would you like to meet them?"asked Ahsoka Kanan was about to reply but stopped when Here elbowed him in ribs

"We love to"said Hera sending a look to Kanan that said don't argue with this

"Ok come on"said Ahsoka leading them to a her speeder once everyone was bored she drove off they kept driving in tell they reached the edge of the city where a small house was Ahsoka quickly lead them in to the small house

"Lux snips you guys home"shouted Ahsoka a second later a young Togruta girl came running in to the room she looked to be fourteen she also looked a lot like Ahsoka apart from having lighter skin tone

""Hey mum who are they?"asked Snips putting her hands on her hips

"I'll explain once your father get here"said Ahsoka just as she said it a human male walked in to the room he had brown hair with brown hair and looked to be the same age as Ahsoka

"Hey honey"said The Man given Ahsoka a kiss on the lips"Who are they?"asked Lux rising a eyebrow

"Those are the ghost crew guys this is my daughter Snips and my Husband Lux"said Ahsoka as Lux shook there hands

"What are they wanting?"asked Snips with a curious look on her face

"The ghost crew are fighting against the empire see the two guys there Jedi and they want my help to train some force sensitives they found"explain Ahsoka

"Like how you trained me"said Snips

"Yes basically so what do you guys think about it?"asked Ahsoka

"You mean hang out with other teenagers like me am in"said Snips with a huge smirk

"I think we should do it wd can't sit on thd side lines anymore"said Lux

"Look like we're on bored"said Ahsoka sending a small smile to the ghost crew

"Great let get going"said Kanan

"One problem with that the Ghost isn't big enough to hold everyone we're going need to find a base"said Hera which made Ahsoka smile clearly she was the boss of the group

"I think I can help with that there a old jedi enclave deep within the jungle i don't believe the empire know about it we could use that as a base "said Ahsoka

"Good I'll send a message telling Zeb to meet us here"said Kanan sending the message

* * *

Please review


End file.
